In the art of cooking appliances it is known to build in appliances into the surrounding cabinetry and countertops. These systems generally involve making the cabinetry accommodate the appliance, while leaving an exposed side or surface in an in-use position for the operator. It is also common to provide separate cooking utensils that are to be used on an appliance such as a cook-top hob.